Monsters
by Yakko Warner's twin
Summary: Betrayed by a close friend the Kettletrees are forced to fight for their lives in a exprimentation facility. Rate "T" just in case.


**Monsters**

Disclaimer: I own no one but Screw and Angel (and maybe more chairtures yet to come)

Part I: Dark Places

Chapter 1: Doing Your Job

~Through my pov~

"You can t be serious," I gasped. My hands tightened on the armrest of the expensive chair. My studied the mimroy, Killer, like a deranged patient. He couldn't be serious. What he was proposing it just wasn't right!

Killer didn't smile. It wasn't a joke. He was serious.

I frowned, "I refuse."

"You can t refuse. It s your job, Miss Cook," he snapped. "Those siblings have caused enough problems. We have no other choice."

"They're doing better!" I reinsured, but as he just finished the sentence they heard a loud scream followed by a small familiar giggle. I winced, "Okay a little better." I then stood firmly, "We've been making large steeps in progress."

"Do you call what they did yesterday a large steep?" Killer asked. I winced again. The Kettletrees had slipped onto the Sherlock Holmes scenes where Bobble and Screw de-pantsed Jude Law and Angel had kissed Robert Downey, Jr. They then paid half the crew causing well over twenty-five thousand dollars in damage. But it was funny seeing the director whipping cherry pie from his red face.

Killer growled, and I stopped giggling. "Don t you see? You haven t been helping them, but they've been corrupting you! The old Claudia Cook would have been appalled by such behavior!"

"They are only children!" I employed.(Well in Fairy years they sorta were) "What you're suggesting is madness!"

Killer huffed, "Please! These are not children but wild animals. Since they were created by you as was I. they are my property, and I will do with them as I see fit. Do I make my SELF CLEAR?" Killer had jumped upon his desk with his face red as a cherry. I still stood yet my knees shook.

"A-and if I r-refuse," I stuttered.

Killer coldly stated, "Then I suggest you find yourself a new employer quickly. However you will never work in the United States."

"You don t mean..."

He smirked, "You know exactly what I mean."

I sat down. I was trapped.

"Look at this way, sweetheart," Killer sat back in his chair with a cold smile upon his face, "you re just doing your job."

~Third person~

It had been one gooood day, Bobble thought. Zach, the lovable moron, was locked in his guard booth still puzzled on how he arrived in such a predicament. Also he had mashed potatoes on his face. Priceless.

Now it was time to relax since his sisters were practically falling asleep on their feet. Bobble picked Angel in his arms and practically dragged Screw by the hand. It wasn't too late, but they had huge day of antics. All were exhausted. Thankfully the next day was Saturday which meant peace.

Climbing the ladder slowly, Bobble then opened the door, turned on the light, and stepped inside. Screw closed the door behind her as it locked with a solid, metal thud.

Bobble went to their triple bunk bed, placed Angel on her middle bunk, and went to their closets to pick up her pajamas.

"Screw, have you checked your blood, yet?" he asked.

"Hummmm hum," the middle kid moaned.

"Aaaand…" Bobble pressed.

"All good," Screw answered in her young accent.

"Ye need a shoot don' ye?" Bobble said as he slipped Angel's body into her pajamas. It was like dressing a doll with her some nights.

Screw climbed the ladder and feel face first into the pillow, and muttered, "Too tired."

"Too bad," Bobble sighed. He was tired too, but that was the job of being the eldest. You always went to the bed last especially with a hypoglycemic sister and a baby sister who believed she was the queen.

After tucking Angel into the pink covers and kissing her on top of her head, Bobble stood and glared at Screw who was fast asleep. What a surprise.

Taking out the medication and a fresh needle, Bobble yawned. Hopefully his sisters had been run so ragged that they would allow one day of relaxation. He held the filled syringe and needle to the light. Then he turned to his sleeping sister whose arm was perfectly hanging over the edge. Phineas rolled up the sleeve of Screw's hoodie and stuck the needle gently into her skin. Screw moaned at the prick, but she was used to it. After injecting her, Bobble tossed the needle into the bio-hazard box.

_Almost done_, Bobble thought as he took Screw's headband off her head as well as he did the same to himself with his goggles, letting the water splash to the floor as he laid them both on then nightstand. This had become so routine for him ever since he could remember. Perhaps it was the way he was drawn like some sort of instinct. Perhaps it was gown overtime. Perhaps he was just tired.

Bobble turned off the lights. Finally getting to bed himself, he just about rested his head on a pillow when his cell began to ring. Grumbling something, he took the Clumsy devise, which the good authoress told him was necessary, of his pocket. He answered it with a grown.

"What's up, lass?"

Claudia was stuttering. Not a good sign. "Y-yeah, Bobble. How are you?"

"Sleeping," he yawned.

"Okay. Okay. I need to see you three tomorrow, ya? My place at nine, okey dokey?"

"Seriously? I think ye need te see a psychiatrist."

Claudia's laugh was forced, Bobble could tell, but brain too tired to process. The authoress muttered something like good-bye or see ya tomorrow. Then Bobble feel asleep.

What do you think? What does the mimroy have planned for the siblings?

Read and Review


End file.
